Bubblehead in a Pear Tree
by Red Witch
Summary: Enjoy a festive holiday moment with the Galaxy Rangers. Happy Holidays!


**The disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Rangers characters is out decorating some trees. Just another fun mad Holiday fic from my mad little mind. **

**Bubblehead In A Pear Tree**

"I love trees! They're **great** places to hide!" Bubblehead stuck his head out of a giant pine tree. He saw a large gingerbread doll ornament. "Hey baby! Come here often?"

"Bubblehead get out of there!" Shane barked. The Galaxy Rangers along with their friends and family were decorating a large tree in BETA's great foyer. "You're going to wreck the stupid thing before we even finish!"

"I always liked this Earth custom of decorating trees," Zozo picked up an ornament from a box. "It's similar to the Kirwin tradition of placing a Figgy Flaffle tree inside the home on Saint Figglesworth's Day. Only we keep our tree alive and instead of a star or an angel we place a Mothmoose on top of it."

"Okay so why is this half of the lights lit and the other half **isn't?**" Zach swore as he inspected a string of lights wrapped around his body. "I tested this batch three times and it worked and as soon as I put it up it went out! So of course I had to take the stupid thing down again and…"

"Wow Zachery, you can growl just as good as any Supertrooper," Darkstar remarked. She had the baby on a harness in front of her so that she could watch what was going on.

"My husband and Christmas lights are not exactly a good combination," Eliza Foxx smirked.

"It looks like my husband has the same problem," Darkstar smirked and pointed to Stingray trying to untangle himself.

"Untangle you stupid little…" Stingray growled. "Goose! Why are we doing this again?"

"This is our first Christmas together as a family," Shane shrugged. "Apparently this is what families do."

"NOW WHY WON'T YOU LIGHT UP? DIE YOU STUPID SET OF BULBS DIE!" Zachery jumped up and started stomping on the string of defective light bulbs.

"Families go insane decorating a large potted plant indoors?" Stingray asked.

"Apparently," Shane shrugged.

"It's also the first Christmas Mom's back!" Jessica impulsively hugged her mother. "It's gonna be the best one ever!"

"That is debatable," Zach grumbled as he looked at the destroyed lights. A look from his wife made him feel guilty. "Sorry."

"Well it wouldn't be Christmas without you destroying something electronic," Eliza grinned at her husband.

"I like shiny things!" Bubblehead danced around with some tinsel.

"You like almost everything," Dea remarked. The Supertrooper kids were helping to decorate the tree as well.

"You kids are in for a real treat this year," Doc said. "You all get to experience a real Earth Christmas!"

"Oh can we go caroling?" Bubblehead chirped. "I love to sing! _We three kings of Orient are! Tried to smoke a rubber cigar! It was loaded and explo-oooded and we traveled so far!"_

"How about Silent Night?" Doc covered his ears. "Emphasis on the **silent** part!"

"I still don't understand this whole Christmas thing," Ryder frowned.

"I know," Shane shrugged. "It's weird but just play along."

"Christmas is not weird!" Zach bristled.

"Zach it is a weird holiday that makes no sense at all," Shane said. "Deal with it."

"Christmas does make a lot of sense!" Zach protested.

"You celebrate a fat reverse thief who breaks and enters your house and eats all your baked goods," Noah gave them a look. "How does **that** make any sense?"

"Reverse thief?" Jessica asked.

"Leaving presents instead of taking them," Noah said.

"I explained that," Shane said. "It's a behavioral conditioning device."

"It is **not!**" Zach shouted. "It's part of the magic of Christmas!"

"The real magic is that how many people have bought this story over the centuries," Shane rolled his eyes.

"Yeah all that nonsense about flying reindeer and elves making toys in order for kids to behave?" Stingray snorted. "I'd prefer electric shocks any day."

_"He knows when you are sleeping! He knows when you're awake_!" Bubblehead sang. _"Santa knows all the stuff you're hiding so be good or he'll call the cops on you!" _

"Isn't that violating some kind of privacy laws?" Darkstar asked.

"Not you too!" Zach groaned. "Bubblehead you are not helping!"

"When does Bubblehead **ever** help?" Doc chuckled.

"I still don't get it," Stingray shook his head.

"Look Christmas is about family," Zach explained. "About peace and love…"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"And very loud explosions," Zozo quipped.

"Maybe I can get into this Christmas thing after all?" Stingray remarked.

"AAAAAAAHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Mogul the Space Sorcerer ran by with some red demons.

"Mogul? What's he doing here?" Zach snapped.

"RUNNING FOR MY LIFE FROM THOSE CRAZY LUNATICS!" Mogul screamed like a little girl as he climbed up the Christmas tree. The demons followed suit. "SAVE ME! SAVE ME!"

"Mogul what are you doing to our Christmas tree you…!" Waldo fumed.

"Maybe invading BETA Mountain during this Earth holiday was a bad idea!" Mogul whined.

"No? Ya **think?**" One of the red demons snapped. "We lost Harold because of you!"

"We made the mistake of getting too close to the gift shop and he kind of got trampled," Mogul explained. "And then…Oh no! They're **here!" **

"ATTACK! ATTACK THE ENEMIES OF CHRISTMAS!" Several dozen toy Santas only a foot tall ran in.

"Oh come on guys! Knock it off!" Mardok, everyone's least favorite alien child ran in. "You already destroyed two bathrooms and the commander's office."

"Of course! It wouldn't be Christmas without toys invading BETA Mountain," Zach groaned.

"That kid so deserves to go on the naughty list," Doc remarked.

"HO! HO! HO! HO!" The Santas chanted. "ENEMIES OF CHRISTMAS HAVE GOT TO GO! HO! HO! HO!"

"Oh no, no, no!" Mogul screamed as the Santas attacked.

"Get them away! Get them away!" The demons cried out in fear as the toys climbed up the tree in a swarm and attacked. "OW MY TAIL!"

"Stop it! You're gonna wreck the tree!" Dea stomped her feet as the tree swayed back and forth, ornaments falling all over the place.

"THESE METAL MONSTROSITIES ARE GOING TO WRECK OUR FACES!" A demon yelled in terror. "MOMMY!"

"Where are they?" Commander Cain burst in carrying a large rifle. "Where are those little maniacs?"

"The toys or the demons?" Doc asked.

"Pick one!" Cain snapped. "Wait no, the toys! They destroyed my liquor cabinet! I still had a lot of good scotch in there! Now I'm going to have to go through the holidays sober!"

"Oh well at least something good came out of this," Bubblehead chirped.

"Doc was right. You **never **help," Waldo gave the memory bird a glare.

"I always said children ruin Christmas!" Cain glared at Mardok.

"How was I supposed to know my toy cannons would make your desk catch on fire so fast?" Mardok asked.

"There goes the Commander's bourbon collection," Bubblehead chirped.

"DOES THIS KID EVEN **HAVE** PARENTS?" Commander Cain screamed. "OR ARE THEY JUST A BUNCH OF DRUNKS HE HIRED TO SIGN HIS REPORT CARDS?"

"You know I've wondered that myself," Waldo admitted.

"Could someone please help us?" Mogul screamed as a toy Santa chewed on his tail. "OW MY TAIL!"

"Oh I'll help all right!" Commander Cain raised his weapon.

"Commander! No! Don't!" Niko shouted.

"MOGUL! GET US OUT OF HERE!" The demons screamed in terror.

"FING! FANG…" Mogul incanted a teleportation spell just as the laser rifle fired.

FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Mogul and his demon crew teleported just as the laser hit the tree. The toy Santas weren't so lucky. "HO HO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They chanted as the tree went up in flames.

"Wow, and people call me trigger happy," Shane blinked.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Several robot Santas still on the tree screamed in agony as they were destroyed.

"BURN BABY BURN!" Commander Cain cackled with glee.

"I'm glad I got fire insurance on my toys this time," Mardok said.

"I always said these things were a fire hazard," Waldo remarked.

"There goes my hiding place," Bubblehead blinked.

"Now **this **is a holiday tradition I can get into," Stingray smiled.

"Notice it's not the Supertroopers who are the most psychotic around BETA," Shane remarked.

"Yaaaahhhh!" Baby Dawnstar happily clapped and giggled with glee as the tree burned.

"Well most of us," Shane shrugged.

"Some Christmas this is going to be," Zach groaned. "Invading toys, a drunken gun crazy commander, trampled demons and burned Christmas trees. What's next? Shooting Santa's reindeer and roasting it for dinner?"

"Ooh! Can we do that?" Ryder asked.

"Do reindeer taste good?" Hari asked.

"Zachery don't give them ideas!" Doc groaned.

"DIE DASHER DIE!" Bubblehead attacked a nearby stuffed reindeer.

"Especially Bubblehead…" Doc groaned.

"So **this** is the sort of thing that's been going on while I was away?" Eliza asked her daughter.

"Sort of," Jessica gulped.

"Those two and a half years as a Slaver Lord are looking pretty peaceful right about now aren't they?" Bubblehead quipped as he flew around.

"I think I'm going into stasis for a while myself," Zach groaned. "And to all a good night!"


End file.
